GCW - Global Championship Wrestling
by We Are The Final Shadow
Summary: Original Wrestling Promotion Fic. Currently Accepting OCs.


"And here we are, the new GCW has returned once more! I'm JR and I'm here tonight with my broadcast partners, Jerry 'The King' Lawler and the one and only Robert Dimerio!"

"And what a card we have for everyone tonight, JR! We get to see some stellar matches and it's only our first night on the air!"

"I'm personally looking forward to the main event tonight which'll determine the first of the two men that'll challenge for the inaugral GCW championship at the first Pay-Per-View."

"That should be one hell of a match, Robert, but for now it's time for us to get this show on the road with GCW's first ever match. Let's go up to the ring where Lillian Garcia is about to call the match."

Lillian Garcia holds the microphone to he rlips after the camera instantly switches to a close up of her and she smiles as she starts to speak into the microphone clutched in her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the ring, GCW Velocity's new general manager, Max Peterson!"

_**'Superhuman' by cfo$ **_hits and almost the moment it does a man with darkened hair walks onto the stage. He is dressed in a business suit and seems to be carrying some sort of item under a dark-colored cloth. Max makes his way down the ramp amidst a wild bout of cheering until he is able to climb the steps and enter the ring. Max approaches Lillian and politely takes the microphone from her.

"Thank you, for that introduction Lillian and thank you all for coming out tonight to the first night of GCW Velocity!"

The cheers grow almost deafening and Max chuckles, "You have no idea how much this means to me truly. Well, let's not keep you all in suspense any longer because I have a little surprise for you all. This next bout is going to be the first official match for a GCW based championship in histroy. Allow me to officially unveil the new GCW X-Division Championship!"

The belt was unveiled from behind the dark cloth. It was a golden shield with a large black 'X' through the center of it and indistinguishable designs filled the rest of the title's main plate aside from the clearly written 'Division Champion' underneath the middle of the 'X' and right at the bottom of the shield was the name plate currently empty due to there being no current champion. Next was the two side plates each emblazoned with a dragon holding a jewel that had lightning cackling within it. The strap of the belt was black. Max held the belt to the camera and still, amidst all the cheering fans he handed the belt over to the referee and the mic back to Lillian, then jumped out of the ring and started heading back up the ramp in the direction of the locker room.

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the GCW X=Division CHampionship!"

_**'Venom by Eminem' **_fills the arena and a man dressed in tight yellow wrestling trousers, black boots with lightning bolts down the side and a black t shirt bounced out onto the stage. His wrestling trousers were emblazoned with further lightning bolts and STORM in bright letters across the back just below the base of his spine.

"Introducing first: from Toronto, Canada weighing 238 pounds, Jake 'The Tornado' Storm!"

Storm strode down the ramp confidently, breaking into a run at the last second and sliding under the ring ropes and into ring itself where he jumped right back to his feet. Jake then slammed his fist to the mat, sending off pyro from the four turnbuckles as his hand came back up.

Jake stood off to the side, looking up back at the tron on the stage.

"And his opponent..."

_**End Chapter **_

_Hey there, folks decided to bring this bad boy back and give it another go. Sorry about the short chapter but wanted to get the ball rolling and seeing as I'm trying to be a bit more organized with the rosters for Velocity and Renegade this time round I've got a separate document for where I get OCs and I'm going to organize everyone as they're submitted rather than leaving it to whatever my whim is at once because honestly I forgot which superstar was on which brand at times so hopefully you'll all come along for the ride again. _

_As of this moment, OC SUBMISSIONS ARE OFFICIALLY OPEN! _

_Oh, just quickly before I disappear and let you guys get to work on your OCs if you want them to be on a specific show then let me know! _


End file.
